The present invention relates to a process for the synthesis of organo-tin halides.
Organo-tin halides prepared according to this invention may be represented by the general formula R.sub.n Sn X.sub.4.sub.-n, wherein R is an alkyl or aryl group. Sn is the symbol of tin and X is a halogen. Th alkyl group may be cyclic.
Organo-tin halides of the kind described are particularly useful in stabilizing chlorinated organic materials such as resins of vinyl chloride, chlorinated paraffins, etc. They are, in addition, particularly suitable for the heat surface treatment of glass used in making bottles or flasks to which they impart outstanding surface properties by increasing the mechanical strength and reducing the frictions. This type of treatment permits to diminish the weight of the bottles while keeping a good resistance to shocks.